


Neck

by nerigby96



Series: Insult to Injury [4]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Early Days, Hotels, Intimacy, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: Early days, before the Copa
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Insult to Injury [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Neck

“Does it hurt?”

“Naw.”

Jerry rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder, staring into the mirror. His partner has pulled down his collar to assess a small purpling bruise. _I did that_ , he thinks miserably, with a perverse sort of pride underneath it. _I did that._

Maybe he got a little too enthusiastic after the show last night. It was their best yet, and backstage Dean held him close and swiftly kissed his mouth. At the hotel, so delirious he might have dreamed it, Jerry was led to the room, his breaths coming quick and broken, excited. Dean helped him out of his tie, his jacket, gently kidding his eager little giggles, and then pulled him down on to the bed. He let Jerry neck for a while. Dean was so nice, so kind; he whispered such lovely things. He didn’t move much, just held his nape and maybe stroked his back, and he didn’t even get a little mad when Jerry was too overwhelmed by the sight and the sound and the smell of it all and accidentally bit down on the skin beneath his jaw. There was a bad moment at the end when Jerry suddenly, desperately needed Dean to know how close he was and whispered hotly in his ear that he wanted to come, please, Paul, can I? Dean held his arms, sat up, and told him that was enough, and he was still so kind, so nice, and he stroked Jerry’s face, and told him he wasn’t mad, just a little tired, that’s all, and Jerry smiled and hugged him and wetly kissed his cheek, and everything was all right again.

“I didn’t mean it, Paul.”

“I know, Jer.”

Jerry nuzzles by way of apology, and then flicks his tongue against the blemish. He murmurs another plea for forgiveness and licks again. Dean giggles, which makes Jerry relax completely; he wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and kisses him soundly on the cheek.

“Hey, Paul.”

“What?”

“I got an idea.” He moves around to Dean’s front and holds him close.

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Beast,” Jerry says, and lightly bumps heads with his partner. “It’s a good idea.”

“All right, lay it out.”

“You got one on your right side. Lemme do the other one.”

Dean laughs and hugs him. “There’s some logic to it, pal, I’ll give you that.”

“So can I? I promise I won’t get so hot this time. I’ll be a good boy, bubbe.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. Jerry can see every possible response flicker in his eyes and braces himself.

Then, softly, Dean says, “Go slow this time.”


End file.
